Like Lambs to the Slaughter
by Mae Marine
Summary: The arena is set. The reapings are on their way. How will 24 young tributes face up to the horrors of the 182nd Hunger Games? Nothing is quite as it seems in the arena, as you are about to find out... **SYOT OPEN** NEED: Female 6, 12... Male 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12
1. Chapter 1

The 182nd Hunger Games

The butterfly fluttered its wings in an almost violent fashion in an attempt to free itself from its entrapment. The blue and green colours blending together, giving it the look of the ocean on a breezy day.

President Henesee smiled as she turned her gloved hand to crush the creature of such beauty. The time of the reapings was fast approaching and Henesee couldn't wait much longer. She loved the thrill of the Games and how they made even the most meek and mild tributes turn into brutal murderers.

"Rindon, how long now?" drawled Henesee, trying not to show how excited she was for the Games to commence.

A small, yellow haired man with big diamond shaped glasses popped out from behind a large pin board.

"Sixteen hours your most wonderful presidency" giggled Rindon, head Gamemaker, "the last of the escort teams are just arriving in Districts 12 and 7"

"Excellent, Rindon, let us hope the tributes are something to bother about this year, we don't want too many snivelling brats, not after the disaster of the 179th Games" Henesee shuddered as she remembered all those crying twelve year olds and how Ferris, an 18 year old from District 8 had slain them all in practically a day.

Rindon nodded, his glasses sliding down his nose a little before he bobbed back behind his pin board. Images of this year's arena filled the board and Rindon rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Let the Games begin" he whispered.

* * *

So, hello! I'm opening up a new SYOT story for you all! The form is on my profile. Tribute list of available slots is also on my profile now!

RULES:

-You may submit up to 2 tributes.

-No Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu characters please!

-Only submission by PM. Review tributes will be deleted and ignored.

-I will reserve spaces but I will give you a deadline.

Submit away compadres!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, welcome!** I am still needing you to submit tributes so that I can start the story! Please send them in!

* * *

**Rindon Dazzaline, Head Gamemaker**

The arena was ready. Everything was perfect. This year would be the best yet, well, the best of my reign as Head Gamemaker. I have been in the job for nearly ten years, all of them under the rule of President Cafana Henesee.

She had personally chosen me to be Head Gamemaker after my predecessor had an 'accident' on a bridge. Very nasty business. But enough of how I got rid of that lunatic, onto my grand plan for this year, the 182nd annual Hunger Games.

My arena this year is fascinating, truly fascinating. I giggle even at the thought of it. The tributes won't know what's hit them.

"Rindon" screeched President Henesee from her office.

Of course I jump into action, rolling up my arena plans and racing into her office.

"You called, your excellency?" I say pleasantly, shoving my glasses back up my nose.

"Talk me through the arena. I want to imagine the deaths" says Henesee, her fingers brushing across the sleeve of her fur coat.

"Of course, your most wonderful presidency, at once" I say and unroll the plans with a flourish.

A small projector in the middle of the paper sends a vision of my arena into the air. Large mountains covered in luscious grasses and wildflowers form before our eyes, the wide open plains carpeted in a mix of short tufty grass that surrounds the central cornucopia, long grasses, shrubs and my favourite types of tree: the baobab. I zoom in and hear Henesee gasp in wonder at the intricate maze of caves and tunnels that weave together inside the mountains.

"You like it, your most wonderfulness?" I ask, trying to contain the joy and relief that the president still likes the idea.

"Rindon, I love it! How long until the reapings? I can't wait a moment longer!" squeals Henesee, her fingers clasping together as she surveys the virtual arena from every angle.

I check my pocket watch.

"District 1 will start in exactly nineteen minutes and twenty eight and a half seconds" I say, puffing my chest out as though I were a proud father. I must say the caves idea was a stroke of genius. Let's hope the tributes like the surprise that I have waiting for them inside the caves.

* * *

So there is the introduction to the arena and a little insight into how Rindon Dazzaline thinks.

I still need several tributes! Please submit away! Here is a list of tributes that I still need: (form is on my profile!)

Tribute List:

**District 1 - Luxury**

M: Lucifer Jones (17)

F: Claramae Omorose (17)

**District 2 - Masonry**

M: _reserved_

F: _reserved_

**District 3 - Technology**

M: Crosper Harwick (14)

F: Liealia Quinn (17)

**District 4 - Fishing**

M: Zach Aldwin (15)

F: _reserved_

**District 5 - Power**

M:

F: January Kitt (15)

**District 6 - Transport**

M:

F:

**District 7 - Lumber**

M:

F: Brayley Jinder (15)

**District 8 - Textiles**

M: Dàveed Peterson (17)

F: Carly Koemptgen (17)

**District 9 - Grain**

M:

F: Bracken Meadows (12)

**District 10 - Livestock**

M:

F: Iris Corrigan (16)

**District 11 - Agriculture**

M: Oak Xell (18)

F: Zaphrina Harriet Xell (17)

**District 12 - Mining**

M:

F:


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep submitting those tributes, folks!**

* * *

**Lucifer Jones, D1**

I hate the way they look at me. It's as if they think that they are above me and I am no more than a speck of dirt on their shoe. How very wrong they are. I am Lucifer Jones, son of Style Jones, the victor of the 161st Hunger Games, and soon, I will be a victor and everyone will know my name. The crowds will shout it as I walk through the streets; 'Lucifer!', 'Lucifer!'

I snatch my packet from the butcher.

"Careful you don't slice your fingers next time" I sneer, my face twisting into an evil smile.

I couldn't care less if the butcher looked terrified, he shouldn't be careless when he slices the bacon that I am going to buy for my sister.

"You don't have to be so mean" piped up a little old lady from the front of the queue. I turned to her and slowly raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise the stuffed mutton had come back to life" I say sarcastically with a fake, sweet smile.

The old lady huffs and turns her back on me, clearly put out by what I've said. But who will argue with me? I am a future victor.

I laugh as I make my way home, the small bag of bacon bumping my thigh occasionally.

"Lucifer, where have you been?"

I look up as I hear the cry. My sister, Sapphire, is standing in the doorway of our house in the Victor Village, her hands on her hips and her toe tapping impatiently. I hold back the laugh, knowing that she is trying to recreate a pose I have pulled a thousand times. I hurry my steps a little and wrap my sister in a bear hug.

"You know I'm always coming back" I say with a quiet chuckle.

I love my sister to pieces and she is the only one I have a soft spot for. I could never be rude or cruel to Sapphire, she's just too adorable, what with her penchant for Capitol style I notice looking down at her freshly dyed, blue hair.

"Got you a treat" I say, holding up the bacon.

Sapphire squeals with glee and takes the bag from me before rushing through to the kitchen where I can see my mother smiling at me. If anyone walked in now they wouldn't think we were the Jones family. In the outside world, we are hard, some might say arrogant, but in our house, our _victor's _house, we can be whoever we want to be, whenever we want to be.

The morning is spent enjoying a feast and getting ourselves ready for the reaping. A fuss is made of both Sapphire and myself. At 17, this will be my last reaping because I am going to volunteer. It will be Sapphire's very first reaping today after she turned 12 nearly seven months ago.

We walk to the reaping as a family. My mother leading Sapphire and my father walking with me. As we near the square, my father pulls me to the side and grips both of my shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you, Lucifer. I know you will return a victor" he says, a proud beam on his face, "plus, the other tributes are nowhere near as good looking as you, and we know how much the Capitol loves an attractive tribute"

We both smirk and turn to walk to the sign in table. Sapphire is waiting for me and I give her a wink. I sign in and send Sapphire on her way, my father heading to stand with previous victors. He is not a mentor this year after Ascalus Sheen hacked his way to victory last year.

I stand proud in the seventeen year olds section. I watch with glowing eyes as District One's escort, Pruline Magalane, glides forward across the stage and smiles as she clutches the microphone. I listen intently as the message from the Capitol plays out then wait for my chance.

"Let us all take a moment to breathe the air in" I roll my eyes as Pruline goes off on one of her famous tangents, "I think I smell a victor among us"

A ripple of laughter runs through the crowd, anticipation building. Then... nothing. The screens go black, the microphone screeches and Pruline stamps her foot as Peacekeepers and officials rush to help her.

* * *

**Back in the Capitol**

"RINDON DAZZALINE" screamed President Henesee, a vein popping forwards over her left eye.

Poor Rindon Dazzaline raced into the president's office, his yellow, wiry hair bobbing wildly.

"WHERE ARE MY TRIBUTES?"

Rindon gripped his hands together, a cold drip of sweat running down the back of his neck, on its way to ruin his fine purple silk suit.

"Your presidency, there appears to have been some sort of Panem-wide power outage" said Rindon shakily, his eyes darting around the room, trying to avoid the piercing stare of President Henesee.

"Fix. It" growled Henesee menacingly, "I. Want. My. TRIBUTES"

Rindon raced from the room with a startled yelp. The president was going crazy and if he didn't get the power back on, the reapings would be cancelled and there would be not tributes; at least not today. Oh, and Rindon knew that if the power didn't come back on, he would also lose his head. Literally.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know! I quite enjoyed writing Henesee going bananas! Thankyou to BamItsTyler for Lucifer! We will see him again if Rindon can get that power back on!**

**PLEASE KEEP SUBMITTING TRIBUTES! The form is on my profile as is the list of tributes which you can also find in the previous chapter. More updates when I have more tributes! **


End file.
